Wild Fire
by rlmn
Summary: Seeing her alive was all he could think about, everything else washed away. No sight, no sound, just Carol. A reunion between Daryl/Carol with a little naughty and feelings revealed.


Wild Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or themes in this fanfiction. Nor do I receive any monetary gain from this. It all belongs to the creators of the Walking Dead. I just enjoy toying with it.

A/N: I want to thank my beta, Spikeslovebite, and send her all my love. Also, I want to say thanks to the readers. You are the reason we put these fanfics out there. I haven't written the naughty in years and I hope I did okay.

On a different note:

So I've noticed a lot of Caryl authors lately bemoaning about the writers of the show. Don't take this wrong, but I'm here to tell you most writers of TV can't see the trees through the forest. They are inconsistent and most of the time down right idiotic. They try to do anything they think might work to gain more fans and only cause a lot of angst and anger in their current fans. They will write all kinds of horrible things and personally, I never expected them to give me Caryl on the show. I can't predict what they will come up with for Carol and Daryl, but that is what fanfic is for! I have been a fanfic writer for over 10 years and I was/am a fan of another couple that got crapped upon by writers. That fandom is still going strong many, many years after the show went off the air. They still have fanfic websites devoted to that ship. Fanfic writers do not have to stay in some "cannon" box and rewrite scenes or episodes in which our favorite couple appear. We do not have to write just what the TV writers dictate. We can write even if they kill off one of our beloved. We are here because we have imagination and we love our ship. I have never claimed to be talented or prolific in the writing department, but I will always write whatever pops into my head and other Caryl shippers much more talented than I should too. Don't let what happens on the show stop you from imagining your favorite couple in whatever way you want. Just write what you love.

C/D C/D C/D C/D C/D C/D

The feel of rough bark at her back rubbing patches of her skin raw only heightened the sensations rioting through her body. The strong flexing hips her thighs were wrapped tightly around sent electrical jolts racing up her spine. The dirty exaltations grunted into her shoulder sent hot, wet heat rushing from her depths around his churning cock.

"Fuck…thas' it…damnit woman…gonna strip ma dick grippin' me so tight." Daryl groaned into the sweat slicked shoulder just under his lips. He'd never felt anything like this in his entire life and was still unsure how it happened.

One minute he'd been shielding Carl's back while shots rained down on those Terminus assholes from beyond, allowing his group time to get out of that damned train car. The next, Carol stood before him, her expression stoic, a semiautomatic resting naturally in her hands.

Seeing her alive was all he could think about, everything else washed away. No sight, no sound, just Carol. As her head turned in his direction, Daryl's breathe stopped short. Their eyes met and a barely audible gasp escaped her lips.

He was almost at her side when she darted a quick glance over his shoulder and her expression hardened. Rick materialized at his side and almost on cue, a squeak of protest erupted from the baby strapped to Carol's chest.

Carol began cooing to the little girl as she took tentative steps in Rick's direction. "I think someone is excited to see you."

Tears clouded Rick's eyes and his hands shook as he reached for the daughter he thought dead.

"How?" he demanded. "You're alive…She's alive." A sob broke from deep in the sheriff's chest.

"Thank Tyreese. He got her out. I just helped keep her safe," Carol stated with a hitch in her words as she passed the baby to her father. When everyone's eyes were on the little girl, Carol moved off, a sad look on her face as she trekked further into the trees and out of sight.

Daryl couldn't take that. Not after being apart for so long. He refused to stand by as his woman walked off alone, so he followed. Somehow, he wound up hugging her to him. That was all he remembered until this moment as she moved desperately against him seeking her own release.

His teeth scraped along the skin under his mouth and a mewl slipped past her lips. The sound of it struck him low in the gut and he growled as his mouth moved to her neck, biting and sucking along the way.

When he reached the delicate column of flesh just below her earlobe, Daryl sank his teeth in hard, tearing the skin. When the unmistakable copper tang hit the tip of his tongue he grunted, thrusting harder into her tight, warm haven. He wanted to mark her, make her his for eternity, and he didn't give a damn who might see.

The sting of his teeth breaking her skin sent Carol into an out of body experience, flying over the precipice in an all encompassing tidal wave. Wildfire spread from her core as her muscles contracted, twitching uncontrollably, singing their pleasure. She screamed her bliss into the night air surrounding them, her inner walls clenching down tightly on his turgid cock.

Daryl's breathe stopped short and his hips jerked forward in a hard thrust, burying him balls deep as Carol's warm, velvet channel tightened in painful pleasure. He couldn't stop, couldn't think as his own orgasm struck violently, wrapping him in shuddering bliss.

"So good…So good…Mine…Only MINE," he shouted answering her scream with his own. Daryl's knees gave out and the two of them slid to the forest floor, panting heavily, never relinquishing their hold on each other.

"That was…that…I never felt anything like that in my entire life," Carol managed to gasp out.

Daryl chuckled before responding. "Best damn ride I've ever had."

Leaning away from his body, Carol gave him an indignant glare and slapped his chest.

"That was not just a "ride" as you so eloquently stated," she huffed, beginning to worry that it didn't mean to him what it meant to her. Maybe she had read it all wrong. Maybe the hug had just gotten out of hand and him not being with a woman in so long had gotten the better of him.

Seeing the worry and defeat shadowing her eyes, Daryl realized how badly she took his careless remark. He didn't understand why, because she had to know how much he cared for her. Didn't she know he practically worshipped the ground she walked on…that she was his world?

No. The cold hard truth of the matter was he'd never manned up and told her.

Quickly, he tried to come up with the right words to fix things as Carol's eyes began to shine with tears. Then the right words didn't matter as she started shoving his chest and asking to be let go from his strong grip.

"I love ya," Daryl blurted out, never releasing her from his embrace, and once he'd said it the dam broke. "Have since tha farm. Love ya so much it scares the shit outta me. Never thought I deserved a woman as good as you. Never thought you'd want more 'an just bein' friends with a good for nothin' backwoods man like me. If'n we was in the same place I couldn't stop myself from starin' atcha like some damned creeper and at night I'd dream 'boutcha smilin' at me, or touchin' me, or just 'bout anythin' else you can imagine. I'm real sorry I said what I did. Didn't mean nothin' bad by it. Just want to be with ya, love ya, if you'll let me."

Carol's hold on her tears broke and they streamed unbidden down her face. Her hand found it's place on his face as she gently stroked his cheek before scratching at the scruff on his jaw.

"Oh, Daryl, I love you so much and it scares the shit out of me, too. I've loved you since the Greene's place. I love you for your strength and cunning, for your protective instincts, and for the heart you try to hide from everyone. I have loved you with all my heart and soul, but never expected anything other than friendship. I thought you'd never see me as more than that, and to hear you say you love means more than I can ever explain," Carol answered his declaration with her own.

Daryl's heart lurched in joy, but before he could say anything in return, Carol began to speak again with sadness coloring her voice.

"There's so much I need to tell you…So much happened while we've been apart, but right now…This moment, all I want is to stay right here with your arms around me," she stated, her voice quivering slightly. Burrowing deep into Daryl, pressing her face against him, she tried to block out those horrifying moments and be peaceful, if only for one night.

"We can stay here as long as ya want, woman. As long as ya need."

The End


End file.
